Bed Banter
by Winterluna
Summary: Booth and Brennan end up spending time together on a bed with a pressure-release bomb.


"Stay behind me."

"I always do." She pulled out her gun and pointed it beyond the shoulder of her partner. "And I always watch where I point the gun," she added as an afterthought.

He nodded at her, and she nodded back. He opened the door to find a shotgun to his face.

"Drop the guns or he dies."

They obliged steadily and carefully. "On the bed." But Booth moved to only reveal Brennan, and their captor moved behind them. "You have to get on the bed at the same time, so move." When Booth didn't move, but Brennan began to move forward, a shot was fired into Booth's back, and he collapsed into Brennan. "Both of you, on the bed. Now." He took their phones and put them on the floor beside them.

Brennan knew that he was wearing a vest, so she lugged him onto the bed and moved herself to the other side. She cried for effect.

"Stop that crying," he ordered. She stopped the noise, and curled into Booth to hide her tears. When she had completely turned into his neck to muffle her words, she whispered, "Stay calm." She slipped her hand under him to reach for his hidden gun. She tried to get under his vest, but he was pretending to be deadweight, so it wasn't easy. Just when she got it, the phone rang, and he turned around. She pulled it out, cocked it, and shot. The bullet was dead-center in his head, and she sighed.

"You can wake up now, Booth," she breathed, being partly over him.

"Yeah, but I don't want to see what you have to offer," he answered.

"Oh." As she began to roll off the bed, but he grabbed her by the hips.

"I heard a click when I got on. Pressure-release bomb."

"Could you release me?" she asked, and he paused for a moment before putting her on the other side. She immediately looked over the edge of the bed to find the bomb shining in her direction.

"It's accurate to a kilogram. Which means whatever's on this bed has to remain on this bed or we're fried."

"So I can take off this vest?"

"As long as it stays on the bed, yes. Help me back up first." He grabbed her by the waist and easily pulled her back onto the bed. She lay down and helped him pull of the vest, throwing it down on the bed. He lay back down next to her.

"What's our next move?" he asked, on his side to face her.

"We can't reach our phones without getting off the bed, so we can't call anyone. We just have to sit here and hope they find out we're missing soon," she reasoned.

"And in the meantime?"

"I think we should talk. I mean, we've left some things out."

"About what?"

"Well, I think that you are in love with me," she ventured matter-of-factly.

"We've already been through that. Could you please tell me something I don't know?" he snapped, turning onto his back.

"May I test out a theory?" she asked, moving closer to him.

"As long as you don't kill me, I'm okay with it."

She breathed deeply before putting her body half over his. He looked at her wonderingly before she leaned down gently and kissed him. She kissed him slowly at first, but it deepened and she lost sight of the fact that it was a mere experiment. She put her left leg over his body, which wrapped around him when they turned onto their sides and rubbed her hand up and down his back. He just embraced her, unsure about how to react. When she realized what happened, she broke apart at the lips, but didn't do anything more.

"What did you learn from that?" he whispered, the hot air playing on her lips.

"That I let myself go around you. Something that shouldn't happen again." He kept his arm around to hold her close.

"But I want it to," he breathed, keeping her from escaping. "And you seemed like you wanted to love me just a second ago." He kissed her caressingly on the lips, just short enough so she couldn't pull away. She slowly released her leg back to her own side, but he refused to let her go. She put her hand in between the two of them, but he still did not release her. She turned over and relaxed into him, acknowledging defeat. She sighed and looked back at him.

"What do we do?" she asked, looking at him. "I mean, we're good as we are."

"If we want to be together, we can make it work," he answered, his breath warming her nose.

"Alright." And she kissed him. The door burst open, and they separated.  
-

Once the bomb squad had planned their escape, Brennan and Booth asked to have a moment.

"It's a comfort to know that I died knowing you loved me," he murmured.

"That's not rational," she responded and kissed him for a moment. The bomb expert helped them get off and into protection, seeing as they couldn't add the protective gear. He landed on his back and she landed next to him. She kissed him and they left, taking their banter with them.


End file.
